Sacrifice
by a cursed monkey
Summary: Logan doesn't survive Rogue's revival. He passes on, and it's time for the Final Words. Somethings are revealed, but no sacrifice is in vain. Minor RoLo, Bobby/Rogue Jean/Scott
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or anything in this story.

Okay, taking a short break from the wonderful Teen Titans, I recently re-saw the X-Men series. That's such a fantastic movie series. I loved it. Even the Origins movies. I hope that X-4 IS really coming out. It's rumored, but you never know with rumors. Anyways, this is my first X-Men story, so if it isn't fantastic, I'm sorry. The characters may be O.O.C. so if you want, PLEASE send my help on making them more in character.

When I first saw this movie, I thought 'Wow, that's an amazing thing. The sacrifice.' If Wolverine died, I wondered how everything might turn out. So, I altered the first movie some. Not... well, pretty drastically, but everything's still the same. Mostly. So, this is the scene where Wolverine pours his life-force into Rogue. Enjoy!

WARNING: TRAGEDY AHEAD!

The pairings are: Logan (Wolverine) and Ororo (Storm)

Jean and Scott (Cyclops)

Rogue and Bobby

* * *

"Then let me go."

All 3 X-Men turned to look at the gruff speaker. Without a second thought, their newest member, Wolverine, volunteered himself to be shot into the sky by the Weather-Witch, Storm. They all looked at him like he was crazy, but he stood his ground. They only had a few seconds before the entire New York population was forcefully turned into mutants, then as their bodies rejected the mutation, they would be killed. If nothing was done, the girl who was forced to do the job would be killed. Her name?

Rouge or Marie. She was a mutant whose extraordinary power was to absorb others life-forces. In the case of a human, if the contact was held too long, she'd sent them into a coma or kill them on the spot. If it was a mutant that met her flesh, she would temporarily gain access to their powers and in some cases, their personalities. The whole reason she was up on the Statue of Liberty, was because of this power. She'd come in to check on Logan during the night, as he was grunting and groaning in his sleep, and he accidentally stabbed her.

In a last resort, she'd used her ability to absorb his. In that case, his ability to heal. Although she survived, the other students became frightened, and then a boy told her to run. Only, the boy was a shape-shifter known as Mystique. From there, Magneto, the old man behind the villainous plot, captured her and chained her to the machine that would force the mutation. In Logan's mind, it was all his fault. The reason she was up there, was him. If he hadn't stabbed her, then she wouldn't have run away. So he felt responsible.

And not that he'd ever admit it, but he felt more like a father to her. She was the first one to come in contact with him that hadn't tried to kill him. So, he'd formed a friendship with her. Which slowly evolved into him becoming a fatherly figure. But if anyone asked, he would deny it every time.

"If I don't make it, then at least you can still blast the damn thing." He said, glancing at the spinning machine. His sensitive hearing could pick up her quiet groans of pain. The machine was draining her life. Time was running out.

Scott just looked at him, thinking it over. Since meeting Logan, he despised him. It wasn't just because of his attitude. The fact that he flirted with his girl, Jean, was reason enough. The trust wasn't there. Honestly, he was fine with this plan. But in the short time he'd known Logan, he hadn't seen him do anything this self-less.

Jean looked at him nervously. She didn't want him to go and try this. He was risking his life, and if Ororo missed, Logan would almost most certainly die. She didn't love Logan, not in a romantic way anyways, but more as a brother. She had no idea what he felt for her though. She always could read his mind, but that seemed a but drastic. She didn't want to delve into his personal thoughts, as that was his life. She had no reason to go into his life. Even if he didn't remember it.

Scott just nodded, and said, "All right, do it."

Logan looked back up at the machine. If he missed... well... he didn't want to think about that.

"Jean, use your power. Try to steady him." Scott told Jean. She nodded. It would require a large effort, but if it meant saving Logan, and the rest of the New York population, it was worth the energy.

Ororo looked at Logan. He was still staring at Rogue. She was almost about to tell Logan not to do this. In the time she'd known him, she'd felt something that she never thought she'd feel. Affection. Not because she was "cold" or so to speak. But because she was a mutant. And she'd never thought about love before. But after seeing Logan, her heart told her otherwise. She tried to stay distant, but it never availed. She was drawn to him like a moth to a light.

She desperately looked for another way, but found none. She sighed, and spoke.

"Hang on to something." The familiar wave of power washed over her, as her eyes turned a milky white. Winds swirled in the copper statue, and Logan slowly began to rise. Jean focused on him, not taking her eyes off him. She raised her hand, and put her power into holding him steady. Before Logan left, he winked at Ororo, and she would've looked away, had she not needed to concentrate. So, she offered a small smile.

Logan rose, and spun in the air once. He continued to fly, and he almost flew over the spinning machine, but successfully grabbed onto the top. Magneto watched in surprise. His powers were near diminished, having given most to Rogue.

Logan strained as the winds continued to blow, almost pulling him off the machine. But Jean held her telekinetic grip and the winds slowly diminished, allowing him to gain access to the machine. He slowly pulled himself down, and watched the bright light begin to come from the top of it.

Ororo and Jean both waited, knowing there was little they could do. Ororo prayed to someone that Logan would okay.

Logan jumped down, landing in front of Rogue, who looked to be in pure agony. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her hands clamped tightly down on the power drainers. Her knuckles were almost white. Logan extended his claws and prepared to slice her chains, when Magneto shot out a hand, holding the adamantium mutant in place. He struggled to force himself to move, but not even his sheer-willpower could allow himself to move. The both groaned, using their full powers. Logan to move, Magneto to stop Logan from moving.

Scott put a hand to his visor and Ororo gasped. Jean noticed and tried to buy Logan some time.

"Scott, wait." His teeth were clenched as he allowed himself to trust his girlfriend. She was never wrong. No need to doubt her.

Even as Logan got his arm forwards, his claws were bent backwards. Only on his right hand though. His left hand was also being moved, but the claws were unfocused on. He was slowly bringing his left fist forward, preparing to slice the chains.

Rogue whimpered in agony as a streak of her hair turned white, a sign the stress was too much. She cried out and the three X-Men looked at each other. Scott's hand became itchy. He desperately wanted to blast the tower. But Jean still wanted him to wait. The light was spreading. Time was just about up. In a few seconds, the leaders of the world would be changed into mutants, then die. If that happened, the world would fall into chaos. It was now or never.

"I have to!" Scott said, desperate to save the Leaders of the U.N.

"Just wait." Jean said forcefully. Ororo continued to be silent, her eyes barely able to stay on Logan. Her worry was building up. As was the power of the machine.

Rogue screamed, and Logan yelled in agony as well. Magneto still had an advantage over Logan's adamantium.

"I have a shot." Scott said, not caring what happened now. Ororo looked in a panic at Logan and back at Scott. Jean did as well.

"I'm taking it." He said, confident. Jean didn't want to stop him any longer. If she did, then the world would be lost. It was worth the sacrifice. He pushed his visor, and shot out a powerful beam. It struck Magneto in the back squarely, and he fell back in pain, his hold over Logan fading. In one last push, he sliced the spinning beams and sent the machine into the water below. Immediately, the light faded, and as it did, the X-Men sighed in relief. Their job was done. They'd stopped Magneto's plan.

But the job wasn't over for Logan. Ororo knew that. She watched as he grabbed Rogue's limp body. He brushed a strand of her hair, and she didn't respond.

"Come on." He whispered. She was silent. His panic grew as he bit off one of her gloves. Maybe there was still a chance. He hovered a hand over her face, hesitant to touch her. He did, and closed his eyes. But nothing happened. He held it there for a few seconds before beginning to weep. Not in a weak way. In a mourning way. He'd failed. She was dead. He couldn't save her in time. He put his face against her forehead and weep slowly and quietly.

Ororo watched in sadness as he broke down. The powerful man she'd come to know, barely showing any emotion, finally was breaking down. He'd reached his emotional limit.

He held her close for a few moments before something inside him faded. It was his... energy. Slowly, he opened his eyes, but didn't let go of Rogue. He felt his skin tighten and then pain began to wash over him in overwhelming amounts. Wounds from his previous fights re-opened. Marks from Sabretooth re-opened, and blood began to seep from them. Then, slowly, blood trickled out of his back.

The wounds from his own claws re-opened. In order to save Ororo from Sabretooth, he'd extended both his claws into his lungs. They'd healed, but now... they were injured again. And they filled up with blood quickly. His breathing became labored. It became weak. Rogue opened her eyes and heard him choking for air. She gasped as air filled her lungs and life returned to her. She wanted for him to let go, but he held on tight. Finally, she succeeded in pushing him off. He fell to the floor in a heap, and Ororo gasped.

Jean turned in surprise. But said nothing, not wanting to set off the weather-controller. Instead, they rushed up to him, by climbing the ladder.

Rogue looked at him in horror. The man she'd come to know as a second father, was bleeding out on the floor. His eyes were lifeless as he choked and sputtered. Blood tricked from his wounds, and a little from his mouth. Below her, Magneto laid on the cold metal tower as well. He too, held no life.

The remaining X-Men hauled Logan to the Blackbird, and took off, not wasting any time for medical treatment. The sooner he was at the school, the better chances of any survival.

* * *

Professor Xavier blinked for the first time in nearly 2 days. He'd been put into a mental coma by his own machine known as Cerebro. After the accident, Jean Grey successfully repair the machine, and now, it was back to working order. The old telekinetic blinked a few more times, savoring the feeling. He slowly turned his head and looked at his care-taker.

"Welcome back." Jean said to the Professor, happy for one life to be back.

"I knew you'd find your way." She whispered. He said nothing, but continued to look at her.

Finally, he spoke. "I had you to guide me." He said, his voice back to it's normal tone. She smiled at him, glad to see his return.

"How did we do?" He asked, referring to the fight. The smile on Jean's face faded, as she looked over. The Professor slowly looked over as well, seeing a bloody Logan. The healing process seemed to not be taking effect, and Xavier knew that Logan was far from okay. He was hooked up to multiple monitors, and pads covered his body. They were tinted red, revealing the amount of blood he'd given off. He remained motionless, not emitting a single thought.

"Professor? Is he going to be-" Jean was cut off by Xavier's response.

"I do not know. The fact that his healing capabilities have not kicked in is not good. I suspect... his body can not heal. His mind is in a state of nothingness. No thoughts are being conjured in his mind. I fear... we may have lost him." Unbeknown to the Professor, Ororo was listening in. She'd been silent in the room, near the door. After hearing this, she silently left and walked outside, leaving everything behind her.

She continued to walk, going into the forest. She walked, and walked, and walked, until she reached the middle of the forest. A spot where a single boulder lay, standing large and sturdy. She hovered in the air, rising to sit atop the giant rock, meditating.

In front of the students and staff, she was strong. She showed little emotion, correction. Little sadness. She showed anger. She showed contentedness. But she never showed sadness. Nobody knew why. Then again, nobody asked why. Ororo suspected only Xavier knew, and he was too polite to delve deeper then she wished. She was stubborn to say the least. Unwilling to accept another's help in an emotional matter. So, she dealt with it in solitude.

She allowed the winds to gust, and the storm inside to rumble. The skies filled with her pain. Clouds covered the once shining skies, and thunder boomed. Lightning crackled, expressing her emotions. Rain came down in a downpour. She allowed her tears to be the rain. She mantained her strong face, not breaking down. Instead, all her emotions were releashed through the strom, now circulating in the skies around her.

And yet, throughout it all, her heart yearned to see Logan move about once more. Even if his attention was at Jean. Seeing his slick movements, hearing his sarcastic remarks... it would all be worth it.

She hadn't admitted to herself that she loved Logan. She refused to admit it. Until now. She thought, that if she admitted it, then perhaps he'd come back.

But that was shattered when a voice in her mind spoke.

_'Ororo. I am sorry to have to tell you this. It is as we feared. Logan is gone. His sacrifice was his life. I am sorry.' _

All that happened, was the rain intensified. The thunder cracked louder. And the lightning increased.

But still, she didn't cry out.

* * *

Jean watched as the heart monitors were turned off. She watched as Logan's body was covered. She watched as the Professor gently spoke in his ear. What he said, remained to be a mystery to her.

Rogue came in, unaware of the situation, and Jean stopped her before she could see Logan's covered body.

"Hey. I was wonderin' if I could see Logan now." She said, with a hint of confusion. But Jean's breakdown was all that was needed to signal Rogue.

"I-I'm sorry Rogue. He's gone."

"Wha? H-he can't be! He can heal!" She shouted, not willing to accept the truth.

"He gave his powers to you in his sacrifice. Although you no longer have them, you still hold a small piece of him." Professor Xavier said, wheeling up slowly next to Jean.

Rogue said nothing. She had nothing to say. The fact that the man she'd come to know as her father, was dead because of her... it was overwhelming.

'_This is not your fault. I can sense that you believe that. Logan made a choice. To give his life for yours. His last wish was for you to live. Do not remorse that.' _Xavier said inside her mind. Rogue wanted desperately for someone to tell her it was all a joke. A cruel, twisted joke.

But no one said anything. No one had to. The truth was like a blanket, suffocating the remaining X-Men.

Jean moved aside, and allowed Rogue to gain access to Logan's cold body. She slowly approached him, and put a hand on his chest hesitantly. Jean couldn't tell if it was because of Rogue's cautious nature concerning touching people, or if it was because it was Logan, but no matter the case, Jean let her do as she wished. She couldn't bring herself to stop Rogue from hugging his body tightly.

"Logan...Logan..." She mumbled, tears streaking down her face. Jean slowly put a hand on her shoulder, and comforted her.

"It's okay. He's okay. He's... in a better place." Honestly, Jean wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. Was there a better place for mutants? Even after all that he did?

Rogue said nothing, but poured her emotions out in a frenzy. Her tears rushed down her face, and onto Jean's shirt. Jean slowly rubbed her hair, being sure to avoid contact with Rogue's skin.

"I'll leave you two." Professor Xavier said, being able to read a comforting moment. He left, to spread the unfortunate news.

Leaving behind the soft whimpers of Rogue and sniffling of Jean.

* * *

"I thank you all for coming. I understand that many of you were unfamiliar with Logan, but that fact that you came would mean a lot to him." Professor Xavier said to the silent crowd. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and light drops of rain fell from the sky, courtesy of Ororo.

"Let us commence with the passing of Logan..." Xavier said. He didn't wish to reveal Logan's last name, primarily because he had no knowledge of it himself. Although he'd scanned Logan's mind at his request, he was unable to discover anything from his past. Which included his full name. All he had to go by was Logan or Wolverine. And barring the fact that Logan was his real name, it seemed more appropriate.

"A few important members of Logan's life will speak later, but first, I would like to offer my words of sincerity." Professor Xavier said, and no objections were heard. Nearly the whole school had attended, but not by force. They felt obligated, as Logan was still an X-Man. An important defender.

The burial was nice. A marble headstone with two sets of claws embedded was on top. A patch of grass, greener then the surrounding grass grew over Logan's casket. A flame burned strongly at the base of the headstone. A single flower laid on the ground.

"Logan was... a mystery to say the least. His past, completely unknown. He had no recollection of anything, sometime for the best. It kept him from experiencing trauma's, at least those that he could remember. At times for the worst, as had no idea exactly who he was. But he molded himself into exactly who he wanted to be. And in the end, he knew who he was. A hero. His mission was to save Rogue. He accomplished this mission, at the cost of his life. This mattered not to the fierce warrior. I have a great deal of respect for him, seeing as he gave his life for another. In my opinion, that is the truest sign of selflessness. Nobody can dispute that."

"My only regret is not being able to help him more. He was constantly searching for answers, and I was unable to supply him with any. But, that mattered not in the end. On the exterior, he seemed harsh. Cold. Not to be messed with. But on the inside, he proved himself to be a compassionate, fatherly-figure. He made mistakes, as we all have. But we shall not judge him upon those. We shall judge him on his last act. His sacrifice. You will be missed Logan."

With that, Xavier ended his speech and tears were evident in some people's faces. Some were already bawling, whilst others were holding back the dam. He motioned for Rogue to come up and speak. She slowly let go of Bobby's hand, and walked up to the podium.

"Hello... I'm Rogue. Guess... you knew that. Anyways, Logan. Where to begin? He was... like a father. I moved from place to place after discoverin' my powers. Afraid that no one would accept me. I came across Logan in a bar. He was a fighter. He was attacked, but fended it off. I hitched a ride with him, and he let me in. He gave me food, and allowed me to travel with him. Even after we got to this amazin' school, he still didn't stop carin'. I saw him, eyeing me. Watchin me. I always admired that. When I ran away, he found me first. He promised me... that he'd protect me. And he did. With his life..." Rogue trailed off, tears choking her for a second. She coughed, and sniffled, but continued.

"Now that he's gone, a piece of him rests in me. I can feel him. I miss him a lot so far, but I know that if I ever need help, his spirit'll help me. Thank you Logan. For everything..." She said, finally, as tears consumed her. Her voice quivered and fresh tears trailed down her face. By now, most of the students were in tears. Very few kept a strong will, and even Ororo was looking like she was about to cry. The rain had intensified, signaling that she was close. Rogue looked at Jean, who was being held by Scott. But she was in no condition to talk.

Surprisingly, Ororo stepped up next. Also, last.

"Logan, as the professor said, was a mystery. One that would likely never be solved. Even though I wanted him to discover it all, he wouldn't. In a way, I knew him the least. I wasn't the kindest to him. Often a bit cold and distant. I regret it now, but nothing can be done. I guess, it was because I envied him. He couldn't remember his past. Something I wished I could've had. But, it now seems childish. I wish I got to know Logan better. It hurts me knowing that I didn't get to know him. I wish... I wish I did. I've never felt this strongly about someone before though. Even as my parents passed away, it was strong. This is a close same. I was never sure what to think of Logan, but now I know. I... I loved him. That's why I wish I'd known him better. He holds a special place in my heart. I'll see him in another life time." Ororo finished, and now, everyone was crying.

Although her speech was short, it was enough to bring the emotions to a breakdown. She watched Xavier chant something, and students be allowed to place flowers on his grave.

Finally, once everyone was gone, she spoke to his grave.

"I'll see you... Logan."

And with the wind, carried a message.

"See ya... 'Ro."

Sacrifice's are never in vain. And his body's gone, his spirit lives on.

* * *

Sad, at least I think so. Sorry if you cried, but I warned you.

This MAY become a story, not just a one-shot. If enough people want this story to be longer, I can oblige.

Until then, READ AND REVIEW!

NO FLAMES!


	2. Tragic Notice

Here is a notice to everyone:

It was suggested that this notice be passed on to everyone, mostly because it was thought that everyone here deserves to know. A tragic accident occurred, causing the grief felt here. A texting driver struck A Cursed Monkey's car, severely damaging everyone inside. Emergency vehicles were quick on scene, and transported him to the nearest hospital for intensive care.

He was held inside for a few days, before the grim outlook took the worst turn it could.

A Cursed Monkey died on April 27.

He was surrounded by friends and family, when the end came about, he was at peace. Many tears were shed that day, and it felt like our city was to drown. Grief has struck all that knew this fantastic writer, and no one can yet utter his name without tears clouding their vision. I know I cannot either.

I am his brother, and often read over some of the work submitted here. At first, I was ignorant of his amazing gift with words, before he finally opened my eyes with a heart-racing story. I immediately came upon writing myself, and now, I sit here, on his computer, barely suppressing my own tears.

The ultimate reality has set in. He's gone. Not just from my life, or our mother's, or father's, but from all of yours too. Some of you may have taken it for granted, and I wish no ill-will there. He seemed like just another ordinary writer.

That's the way it seemed to me. Now, I don't know what to make of writing anymore. He gave me inspiration many times, and let me on the right track. He led many on the path less traveled, but the best of the paths to take.

He's left a whole in my life, and in many others. But, I did make him a heart-wrenching promise. Everyone that saw him made that same promise I did.

_To not live in sadness. To live life, because it can only take a second to live it no more._

Many variations of this saying exist, but this just holds more sentimental value, because it was a dying man's wish. This seems like the climax of a story, and in a twisted way, it is. But, take none for lies, it all happened. And life struck hard.

He's gone, and he won't make a magical reappearance. I can wish day in, and day out, that he might. But deep down, I am already familiar with this scenario. It won't come true.

I wished to inform all of you, because it's what he would've wanted. He cared deeply for all his readers. I remember the first review he got, on_ Disappearing Act._ The joy he had was amazing. That story was his stepping stone. A few days before the accident, he said to me, "I want to re-write my first. When I read it, I just found a trillion mistakes."

I cut him off there, telling him, that the first story, can not be replaced. It holds our beginnings, and though it may not be the best beginning, it's the only beginning. He smiled at me, and thanked me. I asked him what the next chapter of what story would be out, and he grinned. Telling me, wait and see.

I wish, oh how I wish, I could see it. Because all that would mean, is that he's not gone.

Today, I wish not to draw anguish, but to allow his legacy to live. I am unsure of what his stories will do. There was one author, not so much a familiar friend, but a wisher like me, who was present. I'd read his work. So did A Cursed Monkey.

He may continue the stories, out of pure respect and as a memorial to him. I coaxed him to, but hesitation was obvious. I cannot blame him in the least. Whatever his choice may be, it meant something to see an almost stranger rooting for his recovery.

Please, don't let this be forgotten. This message is obvious, and un-needed, but thousands do it anyways.

Don't text and drive. Look at the lives you ruin. Not just the person you kill, but the families struck by this tragedy.

It's not worth it. They can wait.

Please, please, don't do it.

Thank you.

Sincerely and grief-stricken,

Robert H. (Brother of Kai H./A Cursed Monkey)


End file.
